Ciel's Sister
by ChocoVanille
Summary: What happens when Ciel bumps into his long lost sister? When she's been missing for years! I suck  st summaries but please read and review! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ciel's Sister**

Ciel walked down the streets of England. He had been told to entertain Elizabeth for the day. They were walking when they found a young girl crying on the corner of the block. Lizzie went over immediately and asked, "Have you lost your way little one?" The girl looked up and shook her head "No. I can't find my parents! (sob) Do you know the Lord Phantomhive? I have to find him! It's my brother Ciel's birthday! If I'm late he won't get my gift!"

Ciel froze and bent down to get a good look at the girl She was the spitting image of her mother. Same reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He gulped and asked, "What's your name?" The girl stopped crying and replied, "Lynne Phantomhive."

Ciel paled. "But…you've been missing for years! How is that possible?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciel's Sister Chapter Two**

A/N: OMG! You guys made my day. Thanx for adding me to your faves/alerts! I need characters, ideas, suggestions, opinions, etc. Please write. Thank you! Xoxoxoxo

Lynne walked into the manor and gasped. "Uwaah! It's so big! Big brother would love to see it!" Ciel felt a pang of hurt at this comment and he turned towards the stairs. "Sabastian! Show Lynne to her room." Lynne took one look at the big butler who loomed over her and she began to cry. She ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her legs, "Don't make me go with the scary, big man! He's creepy!" Ciel sighed and started to massage his temples. He bent down and looked straight into her eyes. "Lynne, he's just going to show you to your room okay? No worries."

Lynne stopped crying and looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes. "Can you come with me pwease?" Ciel sighed, "Very well." He took her hand (unconsciously) and began to lead her up the stairs. Halfway up, Lynne gasped, and began to sway. Ciel let go and turned around, and he saw her lean back and fall. Her eyes got big and she cried out, "Big Brother!"

She hit the ground hard and they all heard a terrible crack. Blood began to leak out of a cut on her head. Her eyes were glassy. Ciel gasped and ran to her. He got to her and then suddenly the window broke.

A/N: I was going to leave it on more of cliffhanger, but oh well…at least my….uh…muse is happy. I'm letting it run wild so if there are any questions, write them in the review. School starts tomorrow so, I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry guys! :p


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been really busy. Tests. Need I say more? Anyway, yadda yadda yadda the window broke, blah, blah, blah, okay. Here we go!

Ciel sank to the floor stunned. His breath began coming in short, swift pants. "Lynne! Please be okay!" he cried, tears beginning to fall.

She turned her head, and he saw the tears were mixing with blood. A deep crimson colored liquid. She mouthed something, too quiet to hear. He bent his head over Lynne's mouth and heard her whisper "_Onee…sama…_" and then her breathing slowed. Ciel could hardly tell if she was even breathing.

Ciel let out an anguished cry, and he felt his heart literally cracking in half. The pain was intense, but he couldn't stop it. Sebastian walked over to the remains of a window, and amidst the rubble, he found a deep amethyst colored rock, and a cream colored note attached to it.

He smiled in his evil way, and brought the letter to his "young master", who was on his knees, tears still free-falling from his cerulean eyes. Ciel lifted his head and glared at his loyal butler. "Now is hardly the time to be smiling like that!" he snapped, his facial expression betraying his attempt at calm.

Sebastian bowed low and said "Forgive me young master. I smiled at the sender of the letter, nothing more."

Ciel ignored him, and snatched the letter from his hand. The butler frowned slightly but ignored it. Ciel stood shakily, and wiped the tears away. '_I have to be strong._' He thought. Lynne's shaky breaths could be heard more easily, and he began to worry she might not make it. He took a few deep breaths, and began to read aloud:

"Hickory Dickory Dock,

Her life ticks like a clock,

Bring her alone,

Where blood, dry, flows,

Hickory Dickory Dock."

Sebastian smiled to himself. '_Sounds familiar…The Young Master, will NOT enjoy this…_' he thought.

"Young Master, I believe I know what he's talking about. May I see the stone?" he held out his hand expectantly.

Ciel started, and held out the stone. "He-Here." He stammered.

Sebastian took the stone and chuckled. '_Yes, this is EXACTLY what I thought it would be…_'

"Young Master, this is a Demonic Stone. It feeds off life energies, of demons. So now we are left with the question, why did she collapse, when the stone came near, if she's NOT A DEMON?" he asked, with a demonic smirk on his face.

Ciel looked at Lynne, and sighed. "Perhaps we know even less about her, than we thought." he said…

A/N: I'm so evil. Gomenasai mina! I'm about to leave to a party, and won't be back for a LOOOOONG time. Gome! Gome! Also, to those of you who LOVE LOVE LOVE Vocaloid, I hope to post a fanfic, called "Oranges" soon. With school, and all these things on my plate, I hardly have time to write! GOMENASAI! Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh. My. God! How long has it been! I'm uploading this because I need to write something and remember where the hell I was going with this.

Ciel's Sister

Chapter 4

A blonde haired boy sat atop the manor's roof, laughing his head off. "HA! Ciel! HA HA! He got our note! I wonder if he'll figure it out…"

A butler with a striking resemblance to Sebastian stood next to the boy. "Perhaps we should make our entrance?"

The boy nodded. "Yes Claude. We'll wait for them at the Tower."

Claude knelt on one knee. "Yes, your highness."

Sebastian gently lifted the young girl from the floor. She whimpered slightly, but didn't awaken.

Ciel looked in their direction, and then looked away. He gulped down the lump in his throat, then said firmly, "Where is "dry blood flows"?"

Sebastian frowned thoughtfully, "Probably the Tower of London. It makes sense, doesn't it bo-chan? An old torture tower?"

As Sebastian finished his statement, something once again flew through the window. Except this time, it was a human…ish.

Grell landed lightly, before jumping on Sebastian and hugging his arm. "BASSY~!"

Sebastian looked down at the red-headed reaper, then at his young master. "May I kill him, young master?" he asked, a deep purple demonic aura beginning to emerge.

Ciel smirked, "Enjoy."

Grell jumped backwards just as the flurry of silver knives headed for him. "HEY! That's not gentlemanly! Threatening a lady, Sebastian? Humph! I'm only here on business, so I really can't do anything anyway…"

"On business?" Ciel interrupted. "What business?"

Grell pointed at the girl in Sebastian's arms. "That girl. She's dead. Or at least she should be."

"What do you mean she's dead?" Ciel asked, glaring at the reaper.

Grell shrugged, "She's on my ledger. She died in a fire at age three. Sound familiar, Lord Phantomhive?" Grell scoffed.

"She's…dead! Then, how is she here now!" Ciel yelled, getting flustered.

"I dunno. That's what I came to find out." He said, "In fact-"

Lynne moaned softly, then opened her eyes gently. "M-My head huhts…Big Bruthuh?" She asked, slightly panicking.

Ciel glared at her, then told Sebastian, "Put her down."

Sebastian oblidged.

"Listen here, you. I know you're not my sister. She's dead. Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a demon?" Ciel pressed.

Lynne blinked at him blankly, then smiled sweetly and giggled softly. "Well done, Young Lohd. I'm impressed. Howevuh, you have no way to make me ansuh youh questions truthfully."

Sebastian smirked. "Not true, my lady. We have this," he said, holding up something that made Lynne's eyes widen.

"Th-That's-!"

A/N: *hugs cliffhanger* I missed you! *glomps Ciel* And you!  
>Ciel: Gak! Off me you bloody insane girl!<br>Me: Aw…Ciel…that hurts…oh well. At least I have America~!

Sorry for taking so long! I hope to update my other stories by the end of next month. Later!


End file.
